Fairy Tale
by ForgottenLoveSong
Summary: It is hard being the youngest member of any group especially when you feel weaker than everyone else. Roxy and Jun (aka Yuli) find common ground not only in their age but also in their drive to be stronger and protect their friends who've become their extended family. This is a side story to Warrior's Spirit and Fairy's Heart.


Author's Note: So this story was one I meant to put up over a month ago. So here is a new story that will focus around Roxy and Jun.

Warning: A bit of violence in the first chapter.

Chapter 1) Two noble Knights

(Takes place between chapters 27 and 28 of the main story)

Stella was okay, they had a possible lead on the power she'd acquired, and lessons with the warlords that Roxy was going through were going great. Everything was going well and Roxy was certain they would be turning the tides soon, taking the fight back to earth and saving the whole world. She would be in the group that would save her home, and this time she'd would be fighting right from the beginning. It was so exciting. Roxy couldn't help the bounce in her step as she headed back to the dorms from the secluded place she'd been training at with the warlords.

Her pink hair was mostly up in a ponytail that swung, and bounced with each of her hyper steps, the strands that framed her face were braided as elf braids and loosely pulled back to the ponytail. She was carrying the practice swords that had been given to her by Naaza, both held in her arms against her green and silver t-shirt. She'd tied the bottom of the shirt in a knot as she was very warm from the work out Naaza put her through. Still she believed it was worth every sore muscle, and little bruise. It wasn't a quiet day, as there were many groups of specialist and fairies around, and there were even some witches here with Griffon since the threat of the trix turning their attention to the schools or the realms of magic was still possible.

Still the crowds didn't bother Roxy, she was on cloud nine after being told she was improving greatly. She hadn't been knocked down once, this session, nor had she been disarmed, so Roxy could agree with Naaza that she was improving. As she bounced along Roxy didn't notice the group of specialist coming closer to her until one of them touched her shoulder. Roxy turned to look at the group wondering if they had wanted her attention or not.

"Hey." The one who touched her said. Roxy recognized him as a specialist, that would have graduated Red Fountain at the same time she graduated Alfea. He was tall and rather lanky, most likely trained as a tactician. Roxy also couldn't help but repeat one of Naaza's lessons, with taller or bigger opponents use their body against them.

"Hey." Roxy answered her eyes now flickering over the group. There was something off about this, and she didn't like it.

"Are you putting away training equipment? We can help." The guy said and Roxy pulled the wooden swords closer to herself.

"No thank you, I've got it." Roxy said stepping away. She wanted more distance but the group was moving with her.

"I insist, someone like you should have to worry about weapons."

"Yeah but what's with the wood. No one practices with wood, it's lame not to mention backwards." One of the other's said and Roxy glared at him.

"It's not lame!" Roxy snapped and while some glanced at the commotion most people ignored it.

"Yeah it is… I mean come on, no one in Red Fountain uses wooden training swords." A boy with magenta hair said making a grab for one of the wooden swords.

"Stop it! And frankly I would want to train with anyone from Red Fountain!" Roxy snapped jerking away from the reaching hand. It seemed the group of four was stunned by Roxy's word. Roxy blew a loose piece of hair out of her face as she turned to leave. Her foot had barely hit the ground before the tall one who'd talk to her first got in her way. The hairs on her neck stood up as she realized they were circling around her. "Leave me alone." Roxy said as she glanced around looking for a quick exit. There wasn't one. Roxy bit her lip and planted her feet firmly. She didn't want to fight but she would if they continued to act as they were, but Roxy wasn't sure if she could handle all four of them. As her gaze turned left the one to her right yanked one of the wooden swords away from her.

"Hey give that back!" Roxy stated firmly as she tried to snatch back the sword, while still trying to hold and not drop the other. She was able to get a grip on the sword she nearly dropped but the group still had taken the other one.

"Why? A fairy doesn't need weapons." The one behind her said. He had brown hair and eyes and was short but stocky.

"Yeah so why not give these to us." The man with the magenta hair said before grabbing Roxy's hand. His other had was trying to pry the sword from her grip. Roxy groaned as she tried to keep her grip on the sword, but the way he was pulling she was losing her grip. Roxy wrapped her other hand around the sword and pulled hard before letting go so that the wood sword smashed into the specialist face. Roxy winced as the specialist recoiled in pain. She hadn't meant to hurt him. With the sword now on the ground Roxy moved to pick it up her fingers reaching over the wood before the boy whose face had been hit stepped on her hand.

"You're stepping on my hand." Roxy stated looking up at the specialist, his friends had moved in closer.

"Let it go, and I'll stop."

"No! It was given to me to train with, now get off my hand. You're hurting me." Roxy yelled surprising at least two of the four but not the one who was standing on her hand. She winced and bit her lip as she felt him putting his weight forward on her finger. Roxy lifted her head but didn't crane her neck, which only allowed her to see so much. She felt a spike of hope and worry as she saw someone moving closer to the scene, while most of the bystanders just watched.

A toy ball on a long elastic string wrapped around the wrist of the specialist stepping on Roxy's hand. Roxy heard him stutter in surprise as the weight on her hand was pulled back suddenly. Roxy wasted no time grabbing the wooden sword and scrambling to her feet and out the opening she'd been given. She smiled and gripped the sword tightly despite the pain in her fingers.

"I didn't realize that being a jerk was so common around here." Jun stated as the specialist freed his wrist from the other's toy. When the yellow ball was thrown at Jun he easily caught it and looked to Roxy. "Are you okay?" He asked and Roxy nodded.

"Yeah… Now give me back that sword. Naaza's letting me practice with it." Roxy stated looking at the group of specialist who were both stunned and angry.

"Stay out of this you stupid earth kid!" One of the snapped and Jun just folded his arms unimpressed.

"Fairies shouldn't be training with weapons, girly." Another sneered and Roxy glared at them.

"Just give her back the weapon." Jun said as he glared at the specialist.

"Hey I said to stay the fuck out of this!" The one with the brown hair and a stocky build yelled as he lashed Jun. Jun ducked avoiding the wild swing but the second one caught him in the ribs.

"Don't hurt him you jerk!" Roxy snapped swinging the one sword she'd recovered in an upward arch. She surprised herself when she landed a good hit on the specialist knocking him back with a yelp of pain. It seemed Roxy wasn't the only one surprised as the other specialist were stunned looking at Roxy.

"Come on let's go!" Jun said recovering first. He snatched the other wooden sword and grabbed Roxy's wrist. Jun didn't know where he was running to just away from the group. He didn't want to get into a fight, it would just cause trouble for Roxy and the ronin. Even if those guys were being jerks.

Roxy didn't stumble or miss a beat as Jun started to run. She glanced over her shoulder to see that the group was helping the friend she'd taken a swing at. It made her feel a swelling sense of pride and guilt at the same time. She hoped he wasn't hurt too bad. They ran through halls and eventually Roxy was starting to laugh, the way Jun was still leading her, when he didn't know where to go.

"This way." Roxy said pulling Jun a different way while laughing. She lead him straight into one of the gardens still laughing even though she was slightly out of breath. "Why did you run? Why did we run?" Roxy asked.

"Huh.. Oh well I didn't want you to get in trouble." Jun rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "By the way, thanks for stepping up against that guy. Your swing was great!" Jun said his brown eyes filled with excitement.

"You- You think so?" Roxy flushed. It was the first time she was being complimented by someone other than the warlords. Roxy smiled as Jun held out the sword and she took it.

"Yeah, of course. Also thanks for helping me out, that was pretty noble of you." Jun said still smiling from the excitement.

"You helped me first! I was just returning the favor. I mean you jumped in like the knights in stories… Or how the specialist are supposed to be." Roxy said with a shrug.

"A knight? Huh, well you were pretty much like that too, though I like the idea of samurai better." Jun stated rolling the yellow ball on the string between his hands.

"No I wasn't… I just was-"

"Doing the right thing?" Jun finished for Roxy with a big smile on his face. Roxy couldn't help the blush of embarrassment, the way he acted to her doing the right thing it made her feel great, and yet shy at the same time. "Anyways you were really awesome."

"Thanks. You're Jun right, a friend of the Ronin." Roxy asked trying to affirm this boy was the one she believed him to be.

"Yep, and you're Roxy right? The fairy princess of earth?" Jun smiled while Roxy huffed.

"Yes I'm Roxy, but don't you dare start calling me princess!" Roxy said and Jun laughed holding up his hands. It was cute that Roxy was bothered by her title as the warlords called it.

"Okay I won't, but that does mean you're the princess of earth." Jun smiled wryly and Roxy pushed him and Jun laughed again. Yet Roxy couldn't help but smile at the black haired blue eyed boy. There was something about Jun she knew she could trust, and something she admired about him. She was an equal to him, both of them were just striving to be knights.


End file.
